Dirty Paws
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: "Why are you never scared?" Akashi asked in confusion. "Because I know you'd never hurt me." Kuroko answered. Akakuro. One shot. Werewolf AU.


_**Yeah, I know y'all should be mad at me. I don't blame you. I have disappeared for a while huh? Well, I can't really blame anything. I just haven't had the motivation I guess. I mean I have stories ready to be written and chapters to be continued. I started Stained and I have most of chapter 2 of the Club Of Mysteries done. I also have chapter 4 of Cooks make, thieves take started, but... I'm trying, I really am. I don't know when I'll update Colors. I'll try to get around to it but... No promises.**_

 _ **I've been working on this for a while, so please enjoy. I know it's short but please do enjoy. It's based off a cute animation I saw. If anyone wants to check it out, it's called "Dirty Paws: My Werewolf Boyfriend". I saw it and I just wanted to write an Akakuro version. So, enjoy?**_

* * *

For being someone who usually likes waking up early and being the first out of bed to cook, Akashi was always tired on this particular day. He would always want to sleep in and stay snuggled into the blankets. It's not like he could help it. The bed was much more comforting than the reality he had to wake up to.

Okay, maybe it wasn't so bad. He did have his lover after all. Kuroko Tetsuya, the person who accepted him for who he was and even took extra special care to take care of him. Honestly, who knows where he'd end up now if he didn't have Kuroko to help him.

When he felt something gently touch his shoulder, Akashi grumbled and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Come on Akashi-kun..."

Akashi felt another tap on his shoulder and he peeked one eye out from under the cover. He saw Kuroko standing above him, smiling softly at him.

"Good morning puppy." He greeted happily.

Akashi rolled his eyes and turned over so his back faced Kuroko. "Stop calling me that." He muttered as he debated on whether he should actually get up or not. It wouldn't matter since Kuroko would force him up. Even if he didn't, today was a special day so he had no choice.

As Akashi sighed and sat up with a yawn, Kuroko went to their window and opened the curtains to let the sun in. He couldn't have Akashi sleeping all morning. Not when he worked so hard to cook breakfast! Over the years he learned to cook even before he met Akashi. He was glad to know because the other was good at cooking, but Akashi was so nice and Kuroko wanted to spoil him.

"Come on, I made your favorite." Kuroko said, turning back to look at Akashi. The redhead was busy trying to tame his wild hair which was much like Kuroko's bed head. Thankfully Akashi didn't have bed hair as bad as Kuroko.

Akashi yawned once more and pushed the blanket off his body. He glanced at Kuroko and smiled softly. "Thanks Tetsuya." He slowly got up, stretching his sore muscles. Ah, waking up on this particular day was always so sore and such a pain.

"You should get dressed properly." Kuroko advised. He was wearing a t-shirt and shorts of course. He couldn't walk around the house in only boxers, unlike Akashi who was doing that right now.

"I mind as well just stay like this. You know I'll get even more tired later." Akashi sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. Kuroko chuckled a little and started to head downstairs.

"Today's the big day huh?" He asked as Akashi slowly followed.

"Yeah yeah." Akashi grumbled, glancing at their calender as he followed Kuroko. He eyed the date circled in red and grimaced. Today was the day. He just hoped everything would turn out alright tonight and tomorrow.

"Alright, come on." Kuroko insisted, taking Akashi's hands as they walked down the steps. "And make sure to wash those dirty paws."

* * *

Breakfast was just like usual. The two ate together, making small talk every so often. They talked a little more than usual since they had to make plans for the big day. Plans that they would do tonight before it happened.

"You're getting better at cooking, aren't you?" Akashi asked as he ate his breakfast. He glanced at the others plate and frowned. Kuroko always ate so little. Or perhaps that was a normal serving? Akashi wouldn't know since he had bigger portions of most things.

He wondered how Kuroko had money to pay for this actually. Akashi didn't work since it was too dangerous with how he is and Kuroko only worked at two jobs. Not only did he have to pay for rent, bills, and food for himself, but now he also had to pay for even more food since Akashi had to eat a lot.

He couldn't help it, that's just how he was made. He had to take in a lot of calories or else it would be unhealthy. Kuroko found out a few times in the beginning of their relationship that a hungry Akashi is definitely _not_ a good thing to have.

"What was wrong with my cooking before?" Kuroko asked. He didn't sound mad but Akashi knew that tone well. He raised his hands in surrender, shaking his head.

"Nothing. I was just complimenting you." Akashi explained and Kuroko smiled. He reached over, gently ruffling Akashi's hair.

"I know, my adorable pup. I was only playing."

"Stop calling me that, seriously."

* * *

For Kuroko, the day carried on regularly. It wasn't too fast, not too slow. He supposed it was different for Akashi since he saw the other glance at the clock every so often. He must be thinking about later.

"It'll be alright." Kuroko reassured. Akashi looked at him before glancing away. After putting his book down, Kuroko gently took Akashi's face into his hands and made him look at him. He always loved looking at Akashi's sharp red eyes that was almost hidden behind some of that blood red hair of his. Should he get it cut soon? He softly pecked his lips then smiled. "How about some lunch?"

"Lunch sounds fantastic." Akashi said in relief, looking at Kuroko thankfully. "Thanks."

"It's nothing." Akashi was always hungrier on this day. Always hungry and tired on this special day. Isn't that a neat combo? "Go ahead and see if you want anything specific."

Akashi smiled and kissed Kuroko's cheek before getting up from the couch. Kuroko always spoiled him on this day. Well, he was always spoiled but this was more than usual.

He went to the kitchen happily, heading to the fridge immediately. Akashi searched through the fridge as Kuroko entered the kitchen. He waited by the stove, ready to cook whatever Akashi wanted. "Anything specific you want, pup? Or do I have to choose?"

"Stop that. And I don't know. I'm just hungry for anything." Akashi sighed. He closed the fridge and scratched the back of his head.

"My pup isn't getting fleas, is he?" Kuroko teased.

"I don't get fleas! And stop calling me that!" Akashi frowned, crossing his arms as he turned away. Kuroko just smiled before closing his eyes in thought.

"I'm suspecting you want meat, so why don't we just make something simple? Maybe some western burgers or something." Kuroko suggested.

"Did you get those during shopping?" Akashi asked as he stepped away from the fridge so Kuroko could get the necessary ingredients out.

"Of course. After all, today is a special day and Akashi-kun needs to be spoiled." Kuroko smiled happily which made Akashi grumble and look away. Kuroko placed the ingredients on the counter before hugging Akashi from behind. He placed his hands over Akashi's, smiling at the redhead who looked at him in surprise. "My loveable pup needs to be spoiled."

"I'm going to bite you if you call me that again."

* * *

The two enjoyed a nice and peaceful lunch and decided to lay down again. Akashi was asleep on the couch, Kuroko laying on his chest reading. Akashi insisted on them laying together despite the tight fit. Even if they were both kind of small, they did have a small couch.

 _Perhaps I should get a better couch._ Kuroko thought to himself as he read. He was trying to read but he found himself thinking about Akashi. That's all he could think about on days like this.

Would Akashi be hungry tonight? Tired? Perhaps energetic? Would he be able to control it or will he lose control like all the other special days?

He was so worried for Akashi, afraid that something would happen to him. That's why he spoiled him as much as he could. He wanted Akashi to be happy and to understand that even what he is could be accepted by the right person.

Kuroko turned slightly to look up at Akashi. The other was sleeping peacefully, his chest rising and falling with his breathing even though Kuroko's head rested upon it. He loved hearing Akashi's heartbeat as the other slept. It was calming to know that Akashi was at peace yet still alive.

He reached up, softly petting Akashi's hair. The other moved into the touch and Kuroko smiled happily. He trailed his hands down, ghosting over Akashi's eyes and cheeks, before reaching his lips. He slowly moved his lower lip down and sighed when he saw huge fangs that weren't there before. So he's already starting to change.

Kuroko let go and relaxed once more. As he began reading again, he chuckled when he felt Akashi hold onto him tightly. He snuggled into Akashi to reassure him. Hopefully tonight would be the night that Akashi would be able to control himself.

Dinner time came around and it was mostly quiet between the two. The silence was peaceful so neither of them bothered to break the silence. Akashi hugged Kuroko from behind the whole time he cooked. Kuroko didn't stop him. Akashi must be worried about tonight. He could clearly feel Akashi's claws grow since his hands were on his chest, clutching tightly.

They ate peacefully. Kuroko had his small plate and Akashi had a bigger plate than usual. Hopefully Akashi wouldn't be so hungry tonight but they both secretly doubted it.

"I'm going to wash dishes okay?" Kuroko said as he stood up, taking their empty plates and silverware. Akashi nodded instead of replying verbally. Kuroko just went to the sink and began to wash the dishes. He could at least get a little cleaning done before the big night. He glanced outside, seeing the sun going down already.

He never jumped when he felt Akashi hug him from behind. His hold was tight like before. Kuroko glanced back at Akashi who looked at him worriedly. Kuroko merely smiled and gently kissed Akashi's cheek.

"Why are you never scared?" Akashi asked in confusion.

"Because I know you'd never hurt me." Kuroko answered. Akashi was taken aback.

"But I haven't learned how to control it yet!" Akashi insisted worriedly.

"You haven't hurt me before, why would you now?" Kuroko asked. He smiled when Akashi pouted and rested his head on Kuroko's shoulder. "You should get some rest."

"I won't leave you tonight." Akashi promised with a frown.

"Alright alright. At least let me do dishes." Kuroko insisted softly and Akashi let go. The redhead moved to the fridge and sat down on the floor, his back against the fridge. "There are chairs you know."

"The floor is colder." Akashi replied simply.

The two stayed like that for a little while. Just as Kuroko finished up the dishes, he turned to check on Akashi. The other had his eyes closed and seemed pained. When Akashi looked up at Kuroko after sensing someone staring at him, Kuroko could clearly see his new golden eyes.

"Is it time to go up?" Kuroko asked with a small smile. Akashi's eyes turned normal as he nodded. He slowly stood up and followed Kuroko to the living room. Kuroko lead him to the steps and began walking up. He looked back and noticed Akashi was taking his time going up the steps. "Need me to carry you puppy?"

"Stop..." Akashi groaned as he followed Kuroko up the steps. Such a troublesome boy that he fell in love with.

* * *

Akashi winced as Kuroko pulled on the chain keeping him trapped to the wall. Something was telling him to break free and run but he ignored the feeling. He didn't know how long he could ignore it. He was only suppressing it now because the moon wasn't up yet.

"Silver? Seriously?" Akashi asked and cringed when Kuroko pulled on the chain again.

"Well, you don't want to hurt me, do you?" Kuroko asked as he fastened the chain to the wall. He made sure it was tight before moving on to the last chain.

"Me? I would never." Akashi pouted although he was secretly worried that he would hurt Kuroko. He loved Kuroko with all he had. He would probably die if Kuroko was ever hurt.

"Well, you broke my favorite lamp last time. One month a lamp, next month it might be-" Kuroko tightened the chain and Akashi nearly yelped. "Me." Akashi pouted and glared at Kuroko. The other just smiled innocently. "You want a pillow or something? I can get you one."

"I'm fi-" Akashi stopped in mid sentence, wincing. Kuroko could clearly see his red eyes change to gold. After a moment they went back to normal. He smiled and gently kissed the tip of Akashi's nose.

"I'll go downstairs, okay? Be a good pup." Kuroko got up and ruffled Akashi's hair. For once, Akashi didn't say anything about the nickname. He just watched Kuroko head downstairs, hating the worried feeling he felt in his chest.

* * *

Kuroko tried focusing on the book he was reading rather than the growls and rattles of chains upstairs. He was worried about Akashi of course but he had faith in the other. Akashi would be able to control it one day. Maybe today would be the day.

A few minutes went by and now there was whining and low sad howling upstairs. Kuroko covered his face with his book. He swore, if Akashi didn't shut up...

After another few minutes of torture, Kuroko had enough. He closed his book loudly. He got up and went to the stairs. He paused before slowly walking upstairs.

Instead of seeing a normal human Akashi chained to the wall, Kuroko could only stare at a red wolf like beast that had some human qualities. Akashi noticed Kuroko and immediately growled, snapping his jaws in his direction.

Kuroko just sighed and walked over to Akashi who seemed surprised. Kuroko sat down in front of Akashi and frowned. "Shut up will you?" He saw Akashi flatten his ears and pout with those golden eyes of his. Kuroko sighed before gently kissed Akashi's snout.

He chuckled when the other brightened up, his tail wagging. "Alright, I'll stay in here tonight."

Kuroko got comfortable next to Akashi with his book, and Akashi leaned on Kuroko as much as he could. The two managed to stay like that for almost half an hour before Akashi began to get restless. He had to move, run, _hunt!_

Akashi whined and nudged Kuroko's shoulder. When the other didn't look at him, he licked his cheek.

"What?" Kuroko glanced at Akashi.

The red wolf looked out the window at the full moon before back at Kuroko. He pouted once more, using his puppy eyes. Kuroko covered his cheeks with his book, pouting a little himself. "...How could I say no to a face like that?"

Akashi made a small noise of joy when Kuroko set his book down and got on his knees. Once Kuroko freed him from his chains, Akashi got up and stretched. He moved close to Kuroko and nuzzled into his chest.

"Okay, now don't go running off-" Kuroko didn't get to finish as Akashi suddenly turned around and leapt through the closed window. He broke the glass and landed on the ground easily. Kuroko sighed as he watched Akashi run off. "Again..."

After fixing the window (Read as: Putting a blanket over the window), Kuroko quickly got ready to go out and find Akashi. Who knows what will happen or what Akashi would do.

Kuroko opened his door, ready to follow the howls that were echoing through the night. However he stopped as soon as he spotted the dead dark blue cat in front of his door.

Kuroko looked around quickly in a panic. After making sure no one was looking, he carefully picked up the cat. "Ew, ew.." Kuroko muttered to himself as he placed the dead cat in his bushes. He'd take care of it later. His priority was Akashi now.

He brushed off his hands before starting to run. He didn't live in a neighborhood thankfully but he did live close by other houses. It's about a five minute walk from each house. Hopefully Akashi didn't go near any of the houses.

Kuroko slowed into a walk as he approached a house. It was his friend Kise's house. Kise was an energetic neighbor and always helped Kuroko when he could. Of course, Kise didn't know about Akashi. No one did. And it was going to stay like that.

He hoped Kise wouldn't be awake this late at night. However as he approached the house, he grimaced when he saw Kise taking out some trash. When he spotted Kuroko, he smiled and waved. "Hey Kurokocchi!" Kuroko sighed before walking over to Kise. "What are you doing out this late?"

"Ah, you know. My dog got out again." Kuroko smiled a little and Kise frowned.

"Again?" Kise sighed and placed the trash down on the curb to be collected in the morning. "Haven't you heard? Something is going around killing pets! People are putting traps all around and stuff."

Kuroko laughed a little nervously and looked around. "Uh... Yeah.."

"Well, I hope you find him." Kise smiled. "You outta get a cat. Aominicchi always wonders off but he always comes back."

Kuroko grimaced slightly and was glad Kise didn't notice. His mind went back to the cat on his doorstep. He pushed the image away and smiled. "Well... I'm gonna go."

"See ya. Goodnight!" Kise said. Kuroko merely waved and ran off as soon as Kise went inside.

* * *

Kuroko didn't know how long he ran for. God, he really had to improve his stamina. He panted a little as he walked through the forest that was close to the houses. Akashi's howls were coming from somewhere inside the forest. He could hear it loud and clear.

He carefully made his way through the forest, looking around for Akashi. He didn't see any sign of him except a small dead animal every so often. Kuroko sighed and continued on. He didn't stop searching until he found Akashi.

When he spotted Akashi, the other was hunched over what seemed to be a small deer. Kuroko sighed as he watched the other for a moment. How troublesome this pup turned out to be. He started to slowly walk towards Akashi who noticed he was there. He looked up at him in surprise.

"Really, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko looked at the other who seemed more shocked. "You don't have to hunt for me or run out every time you change, okay?"

Akashi dropped the deer and flattened his ears as he watched Kuroko. "And you killed another cat? Seriously? I mean, who does that?" Akashi frowned a little which felt weird with a snout.

Kuroko continued walking towards Akashi, his eyes completely on Akashi. "I mean okay, you're a werewolf, but you're also human." He stopped to look at Akashi, observing him to see if he had anything to say through body language.

Akashi however was staring by Kuroko's feet. He saw that small ray of light, even if it was for a second. "It's been three years. Shouldn't you have some self control by now?" Akashi looked up at Kuroko who was frowning softly. "I know you. You're not dumb so you don't have to continue killing all these animals..."

Akashi froze as Kuroko started to take another step forward. "It's scary.." Kuroko murmured. He heard Akashi growl and he looked up at Akashi in surprise. His eyes widened when Akashi snarled before charging at him. He felt a pain in his chest as he was pushed back. However what hurt him more was the loud yelp of pain Akashi made after wards.

Kuroko quickly sat up and looked back at Akashi. The red wolf was lying on the ground, whining and whimpering in pain. Kuroko gasped when he saw why. Akashi's leg was caught in a bear trap. It was small, maybe designed for foxes or raccoons, but Kuroko didn't care. He rushed over to Akashi who looked at him with pained eyes.

Kuroko grabbed the sides of the trap carefully and pushed down, setting Akashi's leg free. Once Akashi sat up, Kuroko hugged him tightly. Akashi froze in surprise before mentally smiling, snuggling into Kuroko.

"Why..?" Kuroko asked but he got no answer. When he pulled back to look into Akashi's eyes, he didn't need one. He smiled a little and gently kissed Akashi's snout lovingly. "Let's go home and get you bandaged up."

It was a long process. Since Kuroko was so small and weak, Akashi was forced to walk. However Kuroko stayed by his side, helping him get through the forest and to their safe little home with no one noticing. As soon as they got inside, Kuroko rushed Akashi upstairs. Akashi had bled a lot and going to a hospital would be troublesome.

"There." Kuroko sighed in relief as he looked at Akashi's clean bandaged leg. Akashi snuggled into the bed, looking at Kuroko gratefully. He then closed his eyes, starting to doze off.

Kuroko smiled before yawning. He was so tired from looking for Akashi all night. He laid down beside Akashi and closed his eyes, ready to sleep. He was surprised when Akashi moved closer and covered Kuroko with his tail. Kuroko smiled and relaxed again, slowly falling asleep against Akashi.

The next morning came and Akashi woke up with a small yawn. He looked at Kuroko who was sleeping peacefully beside him. He smiled happily and gently hugged him.

"Here, let me make breakfast this morning." He offered and moved to sit up. However he winced and fell back on the bed. Akashi looked down at his leg and saw the bandages. Oh that's right. Now he remembered what happened last night.

Akashi jumped when Kuroko suddenly laid on top of him. He yawned and snuggled into Akashi. "Just shut up pup." He mumbled tiredly with a small smile.

Akashi almost told Kuroko to shut it but just sighed. It was no use arguing with the stubborn human. He relaxed and held Kuroko close, glad that Kuroko was alright.

Kuroko on the other hand was glad they were both alright. It was so nice to know that Akashi risked his health just to save him. Well, he really was lucky to have such a selfless boyfriend like Akashi.

 _It really is nice to have a werewolf as a boyfriend._ Kuroko thought happily, remembering all their good and bad times together. _I'm glad I have you, my sweet werewolf boyfriend._


End file.
